Second Chances
by Clace4life
Summary: A new stitchpunk has arrived with a mysterious new talisman and a terrible past. Eventual OC/Canon - I really suck at summaries - Please R&R! This is my first time writing a fanfic  Chapter 2 now up!
1. Emptiness

It was quiet out in the wasteland. In fact, the only thing that could be heard was the patter of little feet running through the Emptiness. The feet belonged to a little black, purple and white patched stitchpunk wearing a cloak and carrying some hand made tools in a satchel around her waist. Her number, 10, was printed in cursive blue ink on her chest. She ran towards a chasm and stopped before she fell in to the gorge. There was no way across. The bridge was broken. She was standing right on the edge. Before she could move, the earth beneath her gave way and 10 found herself plummeting towards the ground. 10 wanted to scream but found that she couldn't. 10 somehow survived the fall with minimal damage. She only had a ripped arm and leg. She gathered the things that had fallen out of her satchel, pulled out her needle and cotton and sewed herself back together. She then reached in to the inner pocket of her cloak and pulled out a large, spherical device. Her talisman. Good thing it was not broken by the fall.

10 looked up. There was certainly no way of being able to get back to the top. Not at the moment. It was getting way too dark and she had to find a place to stay for the night. The only thing she knew was that she had to stay away from the monster. The one that was chasing her. 10 slowly rose to her feet and looked around for even a small crack in the chasm to fit herself in to for the night. It was then that she came across something lying on the ground. 10 could distinctly make the outline of a body of someone just like her. It was lying in an awkward position. It was obvious they had fallen but there was something distinctive about the optics. 10 gasped, knowing exactly what had killed this poor stitchpunk. The Fabrication Machine. She had been told stories about this machine. That meant the other talisman must have woken it!

Suddenly there was a purple glow coming from the inside of her cloak. 10 reached in and pulled out her talisman. It's symbols were glowing purple. 10 stared blankly at it. What was happening? She pressed the sequence on the talisman and then it jumped right out of her hands and landed right next to the deceased stitchpunk. A purple spark flew out of the talisman and on to the stitchpunks body and then vanished. 10 picked up the talisman with a look of shock on her face. She examined it quickly, put it away and then stared at the stitchpunks body, waiting for something to happen.


	2. Awakening

Suddenly the body started to twitch. 10 ducked inside a small crack and poked her head out. She watched as the other stitchpunk's body started to move and then eventually sit up. The world around them was becoming darker. 10 watched from her hiding spot as the other stitchpunk looked around. She couldn't make out what colour the stitchpunk was. Or it's number. It was too dark to see that. But then it spoke.

''Wh-where am I?'' it looked around frantically, a hint of worry in it's voice. 10 slowly crept out from her hiding spot. 10 could tell it was a male from it's voice. She wanted to examine this stitchpunk a little more closely even though she couldn't see much. He turned around and saw 10 who darted back inside the crack in the wall, startled by what just happened.

''W-wait!'' he called out. 10 backed further away inside the crack, as far as she could go.

''P-please don't g-go! It's d-dark a-and I'm not s-sure where I am'' he muttered softly, confused. 10 was feeling confused herself. She'd just brought this poor little stitchpunk back to life with her talisman. She wasn't exactly sure WHY it happened either. She walked slowly back outside and tapped the other stitchpunk on the shoulder. The stitchpunk gasped in surprise. 10 turned around and slowly walked back inside the crack in the wall. The other stitchpunk seemed to understand her because he followed her inside.

The next morning 10 woke up and saw that the walls were covered in something that seemed very familiar to 10.

They were covered in drawings, markings of 10s talisman. 10 looked around and took a moment to absorb what she was seeing. This was all strange. Very, VERY strange. Suddenly she could hear the sound of someone...humming. 10 turned around and saw the other stitchpunk whom she had recently brought back to life with the talisman staring down at the ground and moving his arms in circular motions, humming to himself. 10 clutched the talisman on the inside pocket of her cloak and slowly approached him to see what he was doing. She noticed that his body was made out of black and white stripy material and that his, 6, number was printed on his back. He must have heard her approaching because he immediately stopped humming and looked in her direction. 10 noticed that one of his optics was larger than the other and that on the top of his head, he had a tuft of wild, ropey hair. 10 also noticed that his hands were made of pen nibs. 10 then realised that it was 6 who drew the pictures of her talisman all over the walls because that is what he was drawing on the floor when she approached him. 6 pointed at his drawing on the floor.

''The n-new source'' he said.


	3. Attack

10 took a step back. She stared blankly at the striped stitchpunk and his drawing of her talisman. But suddenly there was a loud screeching noise.10 knew that noise all too well. She also knew that they were not safe where they were too.

10 saw how frightened 6 was when they heard the loud screeching noise, the noise that had haunted 10 for quite some time. The noise of the Monster! Everything suddenly went quiet. 10 and 6s optics darted around the area, looking alert.

Then suddenly a large razor-like, metal claw reached inside the crack they were hiding in, narrowly missing 6 as 10 pulled him out of reach. The ground beneath them shook and 10 saw the roof of the cave start to crack even more than it already was.

She knew that pretty soon it was going to cave in. The Monster reached its claws inside again, making loud screeching noises and sounding very angry that it couldn't get them. It peered inside the cave.

The only thing the stitchpunks could see of it was its large yellow optics staring angrily at them, illuminating yellow light inside the darkness of the cave. It lifted it's head back up and 10 saw this as a risky opourtunity to run otherwise they would both be crushed to death soon by crumbling rocks.

She grabbed 6s arm and ran with him out of the cave. They both kept on running and did not look back. They knew the monster was pursuing them as the ground continued to shake.

The Monster swiped at them, sending them flying on to a nearby ledge. The ground had stopped shaking. 10 and 6 looked down to see where it was but it was hard to see because the air was murky and filled with dust. Suddenly the razor claw reached up and grabbed 10s cloak, causing her to nearly fall off the ledge.

6 grabbed her and held on to her tightly, causing the Monster to make a large tear in her cloak and slash her right leg. They managed to grab on to a piece of long rope, dangling from a broken bridge that was pretty high up.

They knew that this was their only chance of escaping the Monster and climbed as quickly as they could until they reached the top. 6 got to the top first and pulled the wounded 10 up and dragged her as far away from the edge as he could.

They heard the large screeching noise of the Monster getting distant. It must have given up looking for them but 10 knew it would be back. 10 knew that it was the exact same Monster she was running from before she fell in to the chasm and it must have fallen in not long after her, looking for her like it always did. 6 helped 10 sit up and saw the giant gash on the side of her leg.

''A-are you o-ok?'' he asked her softly, gasping for breath. 10 nodded and pulled out her emergency needle and thread and began to stitch the wound back together.

''Th-thank y-you for p-pulling me away f-from that Machine th-thing before'' 6 said with a smile. 10 smiled back at him.

''Have you s-seen that m-monster before?'' 6 asked her. 10 nodded slowly. She tied a knot at the end of the thread and broke the thread off with her hands and took off her cloak so she could stitch up the rip in it. 6 noticed that her entire body was covered in black, purple and white patches.

He then got a glimpse of something shiny in 10s cloak pocket but he could not see what it was as she had finished stitching up her cloak and put her cloak back on.

The two of them moved further away from the edge of the cliff and found a temporary spot to rest. 10 decided to lie down for a moment while 6 sat there, scratching at the ground, drawing something like he did before they got attacked.

He started humming to himself and continued to draw pictures of the 'new source' and also started drawing pictures of the Monster...


	4. A new Awakening

**A/N: I am so sorry that this has taken a while to upload and I am sorry that this chapter is short (again). I promise to try and make my chapters longer :). Thank you so much to those who have read, reviewed and favourited this story. It really means a lot to me and I am really appreciative of all the support. You know who you are. Thank you!**

**Also, I own nothing but the plot and my OC, 10. Everything else belongs to Shane Acker and Focus Features (I put this here now because I forgot to put it in my synopsis...whoops XD!)**

**- Clace4life -**

_There was chaos all around. People were screaming and gasping their last, dying breath as the gas slowly killed them. An elderly lady wearing a long white lab coat was lying near 10, gasping for air. It was Dr. Snyder, 10's creator. They both looked at each other, both just as frightened. Dr. Snyder grabbed ahold of 10, her dark brown eyes were wide with fear._

_''Take the talisman, 10. Y-y-you must g-g-g-go'' Dr. Snyder gasped and wheezed for air. _

_''F-full-fill your p-purpose, 10! Y-y-you...must...''. But before 10 could find out her purpose, Dr. Snyder was gone. Her dark brown eyes were closed and her body was lying lifeless in a heap on the floor. She had let go of 10. 10 saw hundreds of people dying all around her. She looked up and saw a huge war machine heading her way..._

10 woke with a start! It was just a dream. Another one of her horrible dreams about the war. She sat up and rubbed her head. 10 hated herself for falling asleep right out in the open too, but she must have been exhausted. 6 was still awake. He was still drawing in the ground and humming softly to himself. 10 rose to her feet and slowly walked over to where 6 was.

He'd again, drawn pictures of her talisman and the Monster. But there were other pictures. They all were of the two of them standing together with other stichpunks all around them. In the middle, was the talisman that 10 had. But there was also another talisman there too. 6 noticed 10 standing next to him.

''They're th-the others'' he said, pointing to the other stitchpunks. ''A-and this is th-the old s-s-source''. 10 stared blankly at him. _The old source_ she wondered.

''We must f-find the o-others!'' 6 gasped. 10 looked back at him and nodded. If there were others out there, she knew they'd have to find them. Find them before the Monster finds them.

10 and 6 continued their way through the wasteland. 10 was fidgeting nervously with her cloak. She was looking around and scanning the area to make sure it was clear to keep going. 6 was also fiddling nervously with the key around his neck. They had soon made their way towards a large gramophone and a couple of records, strewn around the area. 6 gasped and ran ahead. He must have seen something, 10 thought. She quickly darted after him. He stopped and bent down.

10 peeped over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. It was the body of another stitchpunk. 6 had drawn this one in the picture he recently showed her. This one was made out of brown burlap, had buttons on his front and had only one optic. The other optic was covered by a leather eye patch which had a massive hole in it that looked like it was burnt through.

10's talisman began to glow again. She pulled it out from the inside of her cloak. 6 saw it but 10 didn't mind. There was no point in her hiding it now. She pressed the combination in to the talisman and put it directly next to the body of the lifeless stichpunk. 10 and 6 stepped back.

''The new source!'' 6 gasped.

Together they watched as a purple spark erupted from the talisman and on to the stitchpunk.

''5'' 6 said. ''Th-this is 5''.

5's body slowly began to move. 6 and 10 watched as he slowly began to sit up. His back was facing them and 10 saw that his number was printed on his back.

''Uhhh?'' 5 moaned. He put a hand up to his eye patch and felt the hole that had been burnt there from the Machine. He sighed. He stood up and looked around, very confused as to what had happened. He was also wondering how he had suddenly come back to life when he saw...

''6?'' he questioned. He smiled and ran towards him, giving him a hug, happy to see him. He then noticed 10 standing next to 6 and screamed in shock at the foreign stitchpunk and backed away. 10 jumped and ran as fast as she could and hid around the back of the gramophone. 6 picked up her talisman.

''Who was that?'' 5 yelled fearfully.

''Sh-she won't h-hurt you. H-her n-name is 10'' 6 said softly. 6 and 5 walked towards the gramophone where they found 10 hiding behind it, curled up in a ball. 6 smiled.

''It's o-ok'' he said softly to her.

''I'm sorry I scared you. I just wasn't expecting to see another one. Especially after I...I...came...back to...life? How did that happen anyway?'' 5 questioned.

''Th-the new s-source'' 6 replied.

10 just showed 5 the talisman. 5 gasped in fear and backed away.

''Not another one of those! Oh no...no!'' he gasped. Memories of what the other talisman had done, all came flooding back. 10 quickly tucked her talisman away.

Suddenly that all to familiar screech echoed through the air. The Monster was near. The three stichpunks looked around hastily.

''I don't even want to know what that noise belongs to!'' 5 stated nervously. The three stitchpunks then moved on from their current location...


End file.
